The present invention relates generally to stages and the like, and more particularly to an elevationally adjustable folding stage. This invention is in the nature of an improvement on portable or folding stages of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,754 issued to Kermit H. Wilson on Apr. 11, 1961, U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,029 issued to Richard C. Bue on Nov. 7, 1967, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,401, issued to K. H. Wilson, et al, on Oct. 4, 1966.
Folding and portable stages and the like have been popular in schools, churches, hotels, and the like, where the use requirements of any given room vary considerably such that installing a permanent stage structures would be unnecessary or impractical. In these situations, it is very desirable to have portable stages which can be easily set up for use, and thereafter conveniently folded and stored.
The same flexibility of room use requirements that make folding portable stages convenient often require elevational adjustment of stages, in order to accommodate different uses. The present invention accordingly provides an elevational adjustment feature in a portable, mobile folding stage. In so doing, the present invention provides a maximum of flexibility, but with a minimum of additional parts or assembly. The resulting structure is versatile, durable, compact in its folded position, and convenient and simple in use and adjustment.